My Addiction
by QueerSoldier
Summary: What if the plane crash happened and only one person died. The aftermath of scars left due the the plane crash to the Torres/Robbins/Sloan family. Bearing in mind that Sofia was one year old at the time of the crash. #Calzona I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Callie's POV**

"Sofia really, come on now I have surgery at 8, we'll be late" I can't deal with 7 year olds really I cannot.  
"We forgot to pack my bag. Dad is picking me up from school." She yells down.  
"Yes and you'll come back to our house first."  
Mark is taking Sofia and Aaron away for the weekend. This means me time for me and I cannot wait. Mer and I are going to Joe's. I might meet someone who knows. This is the first time in years I have a whole weekend to myself. No kids, no nothing.

Sofia finally gets down from her room and we are on our way. Our daily routine is basically me dropping Sofia off at school, then I drop of my four year old Aaron off at day care and I start my rounds. This morning we are running late because little miss Sofia couldn't make up her mind as to what she wanted to wear. She is so animated and perky in the morning I can't deal with it. She is definitely a morning person.

My day went on as usual. Mark picked up the kids from school and waited till I got home before they left. Mark, Lexie, their five year old son Max and my kids are off to LA. Sofia goes with them every second month. This is the first time Aaron will be going with. Max invited him along and he is so excited. I said goodbye to my two babies and as soon as they left I opened a bottle of fine wine.

 **Mark's POV  
**  
Bringing Aaron along on this trip was not a good idea but how do you say my five year old boy with his puppy dog eyes?  
"What are you going to do?" Lexie asks me with concern.  
"I don't know. Cal will probably kill me if she knew about this." We know she would. She is strong, like unfemale like strong. Like Callie could probably break my bones without realizing it.  
"I'll take the boys for ice cream and to the park maybe and then you and Sofia can go do what you have to."  
"I'm putting a stop to it this weekend. Sof is getting older. She'll soon realize what's going on."  
"Do you think that's a good idea though?"

Do be honest I don't really know if it is a good idea. I really don't know but for now my daughter is my first priority. Her well being matters. I'm not scared of Cal. Her bark is bigger than her bite.

We get to the hotel and the boys almost immediately take over the place. Sof is already irritated with her brothers. We had dinner and we put the kids to bed.

I woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes. Lexie ordered room service. Waiting for me was an already dressed Sofia in a beautiful flower dress. She is super excited for the day. I don't know how she will take today. I'm telling her that'll be the last time we will be coming to LA. She loves coming to LA.

Sofia knows we can't tell her mother about the friends we visit in LA. We told her that her mother does not like this side of "my family" . We told her, her mother would stop the visits if she knew and we had to keep this a secret. She seemed to like the secret game. I guess she loves having secrets to share with her dad. I hope she'll have the same approach when it comes to boys or girls. I guess it'll be girls because her parents do have a way with girls.  
After breakfast just before we are about to leave I ask her to come to the bedroom with me. She is perky and bubbly and excited to meet up with her friend. I know I'm about to crush her world but it's something I have to do.

"When are we leaving daddy?"

"In a bit baby, I just have to tell you something."

"Okay hurry daddy"

"This is the last time we are coming to LA baby girl."

"Why daddy? Is she sick again?"

I hate lying to her but I have to protect her. This has been going on for almost a year now and it's risky. Should this all come to light, it will crash the worlds of everyone in it. I'm crushing her world sooner than later. So for now I'll have to lie to my baby girl in order to protect her in the future.

"Yes baby she is sick."

"But if she is sick maybe we can get her donuts? Mama brings me donuts when I'm sick."

"Donuts won't help baby."

"Can we come back when she is better?"

"We'll see baby, we'll see." I say as I pull her in for a hug.

We left the hotel and met at the park. The park we usually meet. As soon as she sees her friend she runs over to her. The hug is long and emotional, as always.  
We make our way over to the ice cream station. I'm the third wheel. I'm the one at the back looking at them indulging in beauty of the love that's shared between them.  
It's almost time for us to go and I planned to have dinner with Aria and break the news to her gently. However, Sof beats me to it.

"I'm sad that we won't see each other again" she says. Aria is stunned. It looks like her heart has been ripped to pieces. She looks at me confused as fuck.

"What do you mean sweetie."

"Daddy said you are sick and we can't see each other anymore."

I see her faces enraged with fumes. She could be a cartoon blasting fire through her ears. She turns to Sof not knowing what to say. She pulls her into a hug and just starts walking away. The saddest part of this all is my daughter screaming and shouting.  
"Aria wait!, daddy please I didn't mean to make her angry." Seeing this broke my heart. I needed to let her understand why I'm taking Sof away. So as loud and aggressive as I could be I yelled:  
"Hey wait. Don't walk away from us."  
Everyone in the park turned around to watch us. I knew this would make her stop. She wouldn't want to cause a scene now would she? She starts walking back towards and my daughter's face lights up.

My daughter runs over to her and again they suck each other into the warmest embrace. I ask Sof to play on the swings as we watch her swing and I break the news.

"I need to stop this now before anyone gets hurt any further. This is getting too dangerous. She'll start asking questions. She'll start snooping around and she'll find things in whatever places Callie's hides them. She's smart. She piece the puzzle together."

"It feels like I just got her and now you want to take her away."

"I have to protect her."

"I know."

"Maybe one day Callie will understand and maybe not hate me as much."

"She doesn't hate you, she's just hurt."

"She hates me and I don't blame her."

"So do you understand why this is the last time you see Sof."

"No I don't. You want to protect her from me and I won't hurt her. I'd never hurt her."

"That's not what I meant. I know you'd never hurt her."  
It's as if whatever I'm saying is not getting through. She just wants to hear what she wants to hear.

"Then what? What do you mean? Actually wait don't insult me any further. I know exactly why Sofia should not be around me. It's because I got addicted to pain meds and now you see me as a threat. Well guess what I sobered up. You don't get to judge me. You of all people don't get to judge me."

"Calm down, Sofia is watching us."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"You are going to upset Sofia."

"Oh blah blah blah. Sofia is everything to me. I'd never hurt her. You know that."

"I do."

"Then why are you doing this? Are you with Callie now? You know what I don't care go play house house with Callie."

Then she turns around and just leaves. I called her back without noticing my surroundings. For a slit second I forget where I was and I just wanted to set her right. Then I screwed up big time.

"ARIZONA WAIT!"

She turns around shocked and as she was about to come back, we see Sof running towards me. She decides to turn around and walk away yet again. I look at Sofia rushing over and I pray to God that she didn't remember the name.

"Daddy why did you call Aria, Arizona?"

Before I could answer, she goes again.

"and why are you yelling at her."

All I could say was "I said the wrong name baby girl" and then I took her hand and walked her to the car.

 **So what do you think? Who do you think this woman really is? Please review and show some love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey to all who said this fic feels similar. I'm sorry I did not read all the Calzona fics so I have not yet come across such a fic . I hope it's not the same as someone else's but I do think it might be different. So please bear with me** **and read further if you feel it's similar or you don't like it you know what to do.**

 **Also I'm just trying guys**

 **This chapter is to clear up some uncertainties.**

 **Much love and thanks for the reviews…**

 **Arizona's POV**

Mark left with my daughter back to Seattle. I've lost her again. I curse the day I got onto that plane. I hate Alex Karev for getting me so upset. I lost a leg and then I've lost my family. I still remember the day I lost Callie and Sofia.

Callie texted me from work saying she had the best news. News that will make me want to jump her bones. I wasn't ready for that. I was becoming more and more addicted to pain meds. Callie was scared to leave me alone with Sofia. Who blames her? I mean Sofia once fell out of my hands because I was high on pain meds.  
I nearly burned down the apartment because I forgot the iron on. Again, I was high on meds.  
So things wasn't good at home. I've been disappointment every day since the accident.  
So when I read the text from Callie, I began to panic. I didn't want to disappoint her again. So to ready myself for Callie's big announcement I popped a few pills and I drank some red wine.  
When Callie and Sofia got home I was passed out on the floor. Callie thought I tried to kill myself but when she realized what happened she was furious.  
She helped me up. She gave me time to sober up and then she showed me the video she took of me being passed out.  
I could hear Sofia crying in the back because Callie had to attend to me first before she could help Sof with whatever she needed.  
Callie left for work that day and I had the video on repeat  
Sofia's cries and screams broke me and then I left.  
I wrote a note and I left.

A note with a mere three sentences:  
 _Calliope I need to go. For both you and Sofia's happiness, I have to leave. I'm sorry._ _  
_

She called me. She texted, I never replied and then it stopped.  
When it stopped I realized I've been living of Callie wanting me for long and when it felt like she stopped wanting me, I broke.  
I hit rock bottom. It was only when I woke up in a hospital, my mom and dad beside me with the same look on their faces Callie had, when I decided to pick up the pieces.  
This is when I decided to get a grip on my life.  
I went to rehab and sobered up. By the time I got out of rehab and back to being a doctor my daughter was already four years old.  
I wanted to get in touch with Callie and Sofia so I went to our apartment. I knocked and another woman answered. I never returned.

About a year ago Mark posted a picture of Sofia in her tutu on facebook. He never posts about her. Callie blocked me. She looked sooo beautiful and I nearly relapsed after seeing what I walked away from.  
I called Mark asking for a meeting. Him being in the crash and having to deal with PTSD himself understood and we decided that Sofia will come see me every two months in LA.  
We decided my name should be Aria, so that when Sofia lets something slip, he could at least cover and say they ran into Aria in LA.  
Callie and her sister doesn't have a great relationship but she knows Mark and Sofia.  
She also lives in LA which makes it a great cover.

I feel like getting drunk and getting lost in this drunk world because I lost my everything again. Deep in thoughts I nearly lose my soul. Never in the last few years ever have I wanted to drink and pop a few pills like I wanted to know.  
Ripping me from my thoughts is a phone call from the hospital. They are asking me to come in tomorrow for a very severe case.  
So I guess I should thank the hospital because I'd better get some sleep to save some tiny humans. Even when I can't seem to save myself.

I woke up the next morning not wanting to get up but I had to. As I walk the hallway to the place I now call home, Los Angeles Private Hospital, I feel like dying but I walk with my head high. All off the staff here knows my story but not all of it. They know that I lost a leg in a plane crash and got addicted to pain meds. They always have this look of sympathy on their faces. I get to the room of my patient. I haven't seen her chart. I don't know who she is but that changed as soon as I went inside.

Those long brunette locks I'd recognise anywhere. She is standing talking to one of the nurses. I know that voice. She is standing with her back towards me. I stand there in shock. I want to leave. As soon as I turn to leave, nurse Peters sees me and calls me back. The brunette turns around and I am relieved. It was not Calliope Torres. They look so much alike though. I sigh a sense of relieve. Walking forward to introduce myself and before I could say anything she says:

"Hi Dr. Robbins, I'm Aria Torres."

Her hand is out to shake mine. I can't seem to lift up my hand and shake hers too. Rage takes over. This is the woman that once made my wife so unhappy. I mean Callie. Shit why did I think of wife now. She refused to acknowledge me. Now she is here; wanting my help. She is here smiling at me.

"What do you want?"

Definitely not how I usually speak to patients I meet for the first time. Nurse Peters stands there watching on in shock. I ask nurse Peters to leave.

"I want you to help me. Look at my chart and help me."

"There's a lot of other doctors that can help you, so if you'll excuse me."

I start to walk to the door. But she stops me.

"I'll tell Callie."

"Tell Callie what?"

"Mark told me how you used my name. He told me everything."

"Are you black mailing me Ms. Torres."

"If that's what it takes to save my daughter then yes. I am black mailing you. You off all people would understand what it's like to lose the people you love."

"Funny coming from you. I remember you cutting off your sister because of whom and what she loved."

"Please just look at my chart."

Furious at her, I take the chart from her hands. I read and I reread it. I need a moment to sit down. I cannot believe what I reading. She has cancer. She is almost 6 months pregnant. Her previous doctor gave her baby no chance. He wanted to operate and the operation might be fatal to the baby. Not operating might be fatal to Aria. I can't help but think of Callie and Carlos. Yes Callie and Aria had their differences but she loves her sister immensely. I look up to her. I still don't know if I'll be able to help her.

"Does Callie know?"

"No one knows!"

Then there was silence.

"Will you help me?"

"We'll need a general surgeon to do the operation and I'll assist with the baby."

"I know and the best one is in Seattle."

"You want me to go to Seattle?"

"Yes…for the operation."

"Did Mark tell you everything? As in everything?" She nods and again I ask:

"And you still want me to go to Seattle."

"I want to be with Callie. I want to make things right with her. I want her to be godmother to my kid. I want to get to know Sofia and Ar…. I just want to tell her I'm sorry."

"Sofia and who?"

I ask because she was about to say something but she quickly changed her tune. It was as if she shocked herself as to what she was about to say. She didn't answer me.

"Will you please just help me?"

I look at this woman who is at wits ends. If it were any other person asking me to go to Seattle I would say no but this is Callie's sister and she wants to reconcile. I know that Callie wanted to reach out to her for so long and now is the chance. Callie will also hate even more me if she knew Aria reached out to me and I refused.

"I'll go but on one condition. You ask for Dr. Bailey not Dr. Grey. Dr. Grey will tell Callie I'm there. We arrange for my rounds on you to be when Callie's not in the hospital. As soon as I see the baby and you are fine, I'll fly back and Bailey will take care of you further. Callie speaks to Bailey only. My name should not it mentioned nor should it be on your file."

"Okay but where will you stay?"

"A Hotel."

"No you can stay at the place I just bought; I don't want to hear excuses."

"Fine."

I roll my eyes at her.

And off we went to Seattle.

 **Next Chapter is Seattle and some more surprises. Review and share some love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys thanks for the reviews. I appreciate you all. I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Please review and share some love.**

 **Arizona's POV**

Stepping of this plane that has just landed in Seattle makes me want to puke. My heart is pounding in my chest. My legs feel jittery. I feel like getting on the first plane back to LA. Aria and I get into the Uber and the way to her apartment feels so similar. I think maybe we are just going to hospital first. We stop at the opposite side of the hospital and she gets out. I follow her as walks into the building Callie and I once lived. I pray to God she just knows someone in the building. This walk feels too familiar. Oh God, she is walking to Callie's apartment. Why are we going to 502. That's where I used to live. What is wrong with Aria? Okay wait maybe we are going to Marks to say "hi".  
Nope she turns to 502.  
She tales out her key and I stop her.  
"I don't want to see Callie, we had a deal."  
"I know." She says  
"Then why are you taking me to her."  
"What? I'm not. I'm staying here. You know, to be close to the hospital. Callie actually told me about this and I bought it."  
"Callie told you about this place and she knows you are here?."  
"Yes I'm meeting her for lunch later. We only have to be at the hospital tomorrow."  
"Okay I'm leaving. I'm staying at a hotel."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because Callie can walk into this place at any moment."  
"She won't."  
"How can you be so sure."  
"She hates this place. She told me when I asked to meet with her, she said as long as it's not here. I don't know why she hates it though it's beautiful and close to the hospital." 

I look at Aria thinking, should I tell her or should I let Callie tell her. She can see me lost in my thoughts and then she says:  
"Look this is close to the hospital, so if something happens to me or the baby you won't have to drive far and it's only for a couple of days, please stay. I promise I'll hide you. I promise."

I can't believe I said yes to this. I really can't. She opens the door and we go inside. Like fate would have it or maybe this is just karma, Aria runs to Cristina's old room and whelp I guess I'm in what used to be mine and Callie's. All sorts of emotions run over me. I can't seem to contain myself. I lock what used to be our bedroom door and I throw myself onto the bed. I lay there just crying and thinking back to the good old days. I hear a knock on my door. It is Aria. She just told me she is off to meet Callie for lunch and that I should wish her luck.  
 **  
Callie's POV**

I'm meeting Aria for lunch. This is the first time I'll see her since I came out to my family. I'm not sure what I feel. The last month we spoke more than we have spoken in years. She called to ask about buying an apartment. Like the sucker I am I helped her. I want my family in my life and I'd do anything to be with them no matter how much they hurt me. I'm still so angry at her but I'm kind of happy that she reached out too.  
I don't know how this will go. I might go off at her. I want to go off at her. I also just want to hug her. It's confusing I know.  
I sit in this coffee shop waiting for her. I'm ten minutes early but I'm sure she'll be late.  
My words aren't even cold yet and she arrives through the door. She looks beautiful and she is glowing. Omg she is pregnant.  
She is smiling at me but I can't smile back.  
She looks just as awkward as me.  
I can't seem to get myself to stand up. It's as if my walls came up. I can see she wants to hug me but I sat there frozen. She sits down and releases a heavy breath.  
Like always I'm first to speak.

"I see you changed your ways. You are early."  
"Yeah I have to make up for some lost time."  
She gives a faint smile and I surprise myself with what I say next.  
"Why now? After all these years, why now."

There was an awkward silence and then she took a deep breath and started with the worst news.

"As you can see I'm pregnant. Two months into my pregnancy I found I have tumour on my spleen. My child would've never made it through radiation. I wanted to keep her. At that point the tumour wasn't growing as rapid and my decision were to let it grow till after the pregnancy and then have it removed. A week ago my doctor found another tumour on my liver and this one is growing at a rapid pace. My doctor wouldn't operate if I don't terminate. So I found two who would operate despite the tumour."

My heart just got ripped out of my chest. I just want to hold her. Tears fell from her face as she is struggling to start the next part of her sentence.

"When I heard I was pregnant I wanted to call and ask you to be godmother then I realized I was a bitch. I realized I screwed up everything we had. After realizing what a bitch I was I remembered I could die and would've never met Sofia and Aaron. My daughter has cousins. I now know that love is unconditional. I hope you can forgive me."

I forgave her. I just can't forget. I want just hold her and tell her everything is going to be okay but I need time.

"I forgave you Aria but you can't just show up in my life. I love you and I hate that it took for you to be sick  
before you reached out. I want you to maybe just give me a moment."  
"Sure take as much time as you need. Just a heads up though, I'll be in your hospital. Dr. Bailey is operating on me the day after tomorrow."  
"What? That soon? Who's assistanting? What about the baby?"  
"My sister the doctor."  
"Give me their names."  
"It's my doctor from LA."  
"Then give me his or her number. I need to speak to them."  
"I'll text you it."

Our food arrived. We talked even though there was awkwardness all around. We talked about when we were younger. I told her about how much Sofia reminded me of her and when I mentioned Sofia and Aaron all the hurt seemed to disappear. We were genuinely laughing until she accidentally said something. I think she got too carried away. I was telling her about Sofia's birth and she accidentally filled in on something she shouldn't have known.

"I wouldn't have been able to save my child. Hearing the love of my life's heart flat line. I would've lost it. I wouldn't have been able to move."

I was shocked that she knows this. How does she know about Arizona saving Sofia? We haven't talked; Aria and I never spoke about Sofia before this. She doesn't know Sofia. She doesn't know Arizona. I'm confused.

"What? Where did you hear that?"

She looks up from her plate. Realizing what she had just said. We look at each other. The awkwardness is back. She looks at me scared and I look at her annoyed and confused. It's a stare down and I'm giving her a death stare.  
I'm so confused right now.

 **Aria's POV**

Shit Callie is looking at me and I have no way out now. I wasn't thinking. It felt like such a good catch up session and I totally lost in the moment. It was nearly a three hour flight to Seattle and Arizona and I had some things to straighten out. She told me about Sofia or the parts of Sofia she knows. She told me about Africa and she told me about the plane crash. She told me about her undying love for Callie. She didn't say anything about Aaron though but I remember Mark saying that she doesn't know about Callie's other kid. She talked to me about how hard it had been for Callie not to talk to me about milestones in her life. She talked to me about the wedding and the more I hear the more I wanted to be there. I won't lie hearing all these things makes me a hopeless romantic. I hope Arizona somehow runs into Callie and they get to talk but I'll respect Arizona's wishes not to see Callie. I wouldn't want her running away again not before I know my baby is safe. I do not know what to tell Callie now. She is looking at me, her eyes questioning me. When we were kids and even teens I could never seem to get a lie past her. I don't know how I will spin this.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, I'm sticking to the usual two updates a week. So this is the last one for this week. Just want to maybe point out that my medical background is Grey's. So I know nothing about medicine and I'm using my friend Google. I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Aria's POV.**

We are still sitting here and Callie is looking at me like she is about to kill someone. The room is silent. I'm looking around. I don't want to make eye contact with her. She asked me again. By now she's angry because I'm delaying my answer.

"Where did you hear that, Aria?"

"Okay don't be mad. I met Arizona in LA at the hospital when I went for a check up. She was my doctor but when she heard I was coming here she withdrew herself. We started talking and we are kind of friends now. I like her."

This was the best lie I could come up with. I can't believe I just lied to her. Well part of it is true and part of it is not I just hope she is okay with it.

"Okay."

"Is that all you are going to say."

"Yeah we don't talk anymore. She lives her life and I live mine. I'm happy she's okay though."

"And Sofia and Aaron? Do they see her often?"

I know they don't. Mark already told me they don't see Arizona. Arizona does not even know about Aaron but I'm just testing the waters here. I would like to see if she opens up towards me.

"They don't see her. She doesn't know about Aaron."

She's getting uncomfortable and I don't mean to push her but Calliope opening up to would mean we are getting somewhere.

"Oh so Aaron is not hers. I just assumed with his name, you know Arizona…Aaron"

Then she totally switched off. She didn't answer. Her eyes started to glitter and I know I might have pushed it too far. So to ease the mood just a little bit I asked her something. I hope she says yes. I asked her this just before I was about to leave because if she says no, there at least won't be any awkwardness.

"Listen I'm going in to hospital tomorrow morning. Dr. Bailey will be there and the surgery is basically in the early hours of the day after. So I was wondering if you could maybe bring Sofia and Aaron by the hospital. You don't have too."

She looked up at me smiling.

"I'll bring them in the evening for dinner. Then I'll ask Mark to take for the night and I'll stay there for you."

Shit I knew this would happen but Arizona taught me a few tricks with Callie. She said we should schedule the operation early morning so that we can be done at 8. This mean I'd still have to sleep of the narcotics. So I'll only be awake much later. Callie doesn't like leaving Sofia alone for a night or so Arizona says. So I tried my luck.

"No, don't leave your babies for me. Please don't. I'll be in surgery and then I'll only get out at 8, maybe. So please just stay with them and come in when you usually do."

"No way. Mark can look after them. He loves having them over."

"You'll just sit there waiting. No really, I'll be fine. "

"No Aria, I'm staying with you."

"Please, stay with them and then maybe stay with me the next night? I don't want to go into surgery worrying about you having a panic attack. I'll even ask Doctor Bailey to update you every time."

"I said I'm staying waiting for you."

She is not giving in. It does not look as if she will be giving in any moment soon. So I'm going to let her stay. Surely we can work around her being at the hospital. Arizona can sneak in and sneak back out again. Dr. Bailey can check up on me and the baby. We finished up and she left. I went back to my apartment and when I got there I saw Arizona looking really bad. She looked like she has been crying a lot. How do I break the news of Callie staying at the hospital for the operation now? I'll just rip the bandage and tell her.

"Hi, listen, something happened?"

"Oh God"

"Callie wants to stay for the operation. She's asking Mark to watch the kids."

Oh shit. I dropped another hint. What is wrong with me? I hope she didn't hear it. Actually she heard it. I can see it on her face. I mean she is a doctor, nothing gets past them.

"Kids, what do you mean kids?"

"I mean Sofia and then obviously his son. He'll watch them. Anyway how do we to this?"

"Ask Bailey for an OR without a gallery. I'll wait for you inside and I'll leave as soon as Bailey starts closing."

It was sorted. Our plan was sorted. I booked into hospital the next day. I didn't tell Arizona that Callie and the kids will be having dinner with me. It was one of the best days of my life. I got to spend time with my niece and nephew. Mark came to fetch the kids and Callie and I was catching up. Then it was time for me to go into surgery. Callie was going to take a nap in one of the on call rooms.

 **Arizona's POV.**

The surgery started and everything seemed to be going well. Bailey was rocking the surgery as always. It felt good to be back home. I wasn't worried of Callie barging into an OR. I was just focusing on the baby. Callie was asleep in an on call room. Sofia was safe. Aria and her baby were safe or maybe I spoke too soon. The baby's BP was dropping. She was in distress. Bailey wasn't done but she got the most of the tumour. I suggested they close immediately. The surgery was done almost an hour before it should have been done. So even though it wasn't the out come we wanted, it meant that I could actually sneak to an one call room to change and then sneak out to the apartment without Callie noticing. Bailey was busy closing and I could actually stay till the end. One of the nurses checked the hall way and it was clear. I checked the baby's heart rate and the nurse went to check again. Again she says it's clear. Bailey was done and the nurses and one resident pushed Aria out to the recovery room. Bailey was going to go wake Callie up after we scrubbed out. We were done scrubbing out and waited for a signal to start moving. Then I dropped my phone but it took me two seconds to pick it up and control myself again. We walked and talked. I asked Bailey to update me at least every 30 minutes. The halls of this place after almost six years still feel so familiar. Bailey is walking me to the nearest on call room. Then we hear someone asking for Doctor Bailey.

"Have you seen Doctor Bailey?"

Shit I know that voice. She is around the corner. We have to turn back around now. Bailey looks at me and I look at her. We turn around almost instantly. With us turning someone flies past us with a tray. Both of us walk into this stupid resident and the tray. We both fall down. It is a lot harder for me to get up with only one leg. Bailey gets up and helps me up. When I look up I meet a dumb fold brunette. She is shocked and she isn't saying anything. I'm shocked. I froze. Bailey looks at us. No one speaks. Then finally I say, 'Hi' but she just turns and walks away. My heart sinks. Bailey walks closer to hug me. I want to die just there. I want to run again I want to walk away again.

"I have to go." I tell Bailey.

"No, you are not running again. She saw you. No more sneaking around."

"I'm not running. I just need a minute."

"You and Callie are both my friends but I will not allow you to hurt Callie again. Stay and help her sister."

"I told you I'm not running."

Even though all I want to do is just go away, I'll stay. I want to leave because I saw the hurt in Callie's eyes. I saw hate I her eyes. I'll stay to help Aria. No more sneaking around. I was about to go to go change and then go to the apartment but now that Callie knows I'm here, I might as well stay and check on Aria myself. So I'm staying.

 **Callie's POV.**

I just saw Arizona. I wished to see her so many times over the last few years. So many times I wanted to see her. Today I finally did and I froze. All those feelings of hurt and hate came back the moment she opened her mouth. I just had to leave before I said something I'd regret. Why was she with Bailey? What is she doing here? I pray to God that she is not Aria's doctor from LA. She probably is. Why would Aria lie to me? I hate this. Everything was going great. My kids was smiling and dancing. We were finally happy and now this.

 **Please leave some love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I wasn't going to update again this week but seeing that you asked about Aaron I decided to do this.**

 **Arizona's POV.**

Aria is still asleep. Callie is sitting with her. This is the first time since the operation that Bailey and I will be checking in on her. Bailey, I and the resident who helped with the operation go into the room. I feel awkward not knowing what will happen today. Callie ignores me. She is directing all the questions to Bailey. She even asked Bailey about the baby.

"I think that's a question for Dr. Robbins."

"She is fine. She was in distress but I stopped the operation because I know Aria wants me to safe her little girl at any cost."

She scoffs and very sarcastically, without looking at me, she says, "Oh I forgot you know my sister better than me." Everyone in the room got uncomfortable and then Bailey comes up with the brilliant idea to excuse herself. She drags the resident with her and now I'm alone with Callie. We stand looking at each other. She looks beautiful. She looks hot as hell when she is angry. I move a bit closer to the door. Preparing to leave after I've said what I wanted to say.

"I don't know your sister better than you. I'm here to help her and her baby girl. Believe it or not I did this for you because I know how much you love your family. I'll try to stay out of your way but I have to check up on her. So maybe I'll just let the nurses notify when I' coming."

I'm trying to be professional but my body is screaming for me to just hug her. She looks at me without feeling. Her face is blank. She turns back to Aria, grabbing Aria's hand. I walk to the door and before I leave I turn around and say something without thinking.

"You look really pretty."

Then I walked out.

 **Callie's POV.**

I'm so angry at her. I can't even look at her but when she said 'you look really pretty', my heart sank. All those years I spent hating her went to pieces. She literally just said one thing and it made me crumble. How this she still have this effect on me. Why does Arizona Robbins still make me lose my senses? Why can't I seem to think straight when I'm around her? The woman practically walked out of my life. She walked out of our child's life but still I'm like a teenager when I'm around her.

About two hours past. Residents were keeping a close on eye Aria. A nurse just came in to tell me this time Arizona will be coming with Dr. Bailey. I let the nurse page Bailey because it looks as if though Aria was waking up. I have the option to leave or I could stay and hear what they say to Aria. I chose to stay. As expected everyone in the room was uncomfortable. Arizona kept staring at me. When Bailey was done explaining what happened, Arizona started giving updates on the baby. Aria slips in a joke only she and Arizona knew about; that made the room even more awkward. They were done updating Aria and was about to leave when Aria called back Arizona. I'm already pissed at Aria for not telling me and now she's calling back Arizona. What the hell is she even thinking?

"Arizona, wait"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need to apologize to you."

I can't believe my eyes. Why would she want to apologize to Arizona? She should apologize to me.

"I dragged you out here. I know you wanted to stay away because you didn't want to complicate Callie's life and I hope this doesn't set you back. I'm sorry for how you feeling right now but I'm not sorry that you ran into Callie."

"Aria, I think we can talk about this later. Get some rest."

"No wait. Callie I'm sorry that I didn't tell you who my doctor is. I promised her not to tell and her reasons are something you too should talk about. In your own time of course but bear in mind that time isn't always on our side. It took cancer for me to realize that I screwed up with my sister, my best friend. Talk to each other. You two are not the only people involved in this situation."

Aria does not know about Aaron's biology. So thank God she didn't mention Aaron. I'm trying my best not to look at Arizona but I can feel her staring at me. Her stares are burning right through me. It's as if she wants me to say something. Then she starts talking. Completely ignoring what Aria just said.

"Aria, I'm heading to the shops and then I'll head home. If anything happens have them page me okay."

Then she walked away. I released a huge sigh of relieve and then I see Aria looking at me.

"Why would you hide her from me?"

"I wanted the best doctor. Everybody says she's the best."

"She is. Why hide her though. I thought you wanted to fix things but instead you lied."

"I want to fix things but she wanted to be hidden and you should talk to her about her reasons. I know you'd do anything for your kids and I just had to do everything for mine to ensure that she'll be okay."

"I kind of understand. I'm just really mad at you right now."

I was still talking to her but she dozed off for about an hour. When she woke up she asked to see the kids and I knew that Arizona was not coming back tonight, so I asked Mer to drop them off. They are having so much fun with their aunt and even though she is in a bit of pain I can see she is having fun with them too.

 **Arizona's POV.**

I just got back from the shops. I'm unpacking things and having a solo dance party in this apartment. Man, I miss having these. I miss having dance parties with Callie. Sofia is seven now and it would be so much fun just dancing with her. I feel like getting drunk. Oops can't do that. I'm in my feelings. I miss Callie so much. Who would have thought seeing her after nearly six years that she'll still be able to make me feel this way. I'm stronger than what I used to be and even though right now I want to get high on meds and wasted, I chose not to. Maybe I shouldn't be alone right now but who can I call? All of them probably hate me for just leaving without saying anything. I called Kepner and to my surprise she actually wants to grab a bite. I think she's actually just nosy. She probably wants to know where I was and all that. Anyway it's good for me to get out and not be alone when I feel like this. She asked me to meet her at the hospital, which is fine because Callie knows I'm here. I'll even go check on Aria while I wait for April. I walk through these hallways, missing the good old days. I'm reminiscing. I think of what could have been. With each step I take the regret just gets bigger and bigger. When I get to Aria's room I see Callie sitting at the foot end of Aria. I stop right in my tracks because I see Sofia twirling around. She is showing of some ballet moves to her aunt Aria. I froze. I then realized that Callie will flip when Sofia sees me. I also realize that Sofia will remember me as Aria, Mark and my secret will be out. She'll hate Mark and she'll hate me even more. So I decide to get out of the room. As soon as I want to leave, Sofia trips. She doesn't cry and she isn't giving Callie any time to get up. She just gets up laughing and tilting her head back. When she brings her head forward again, she spots me. Why did I turn back when she fell? Oh stupid question, it's mother's instincts. As soon as she spots me, her eyes lit up. She runs to me screaming:

"ARIA!ARIA!"

She jumps up at me and I pick her up. My heart is overjoyed. I close my eyes and I hold onto her as tight as possible. Then instantly I realize Callie is also in the room. When I open my eyes, I see Callie standing beside the bed looking so confused. I cannot deal with Callie's face right now because something else caught my attention. On the bed there was a little boy. He was about three or four years old. He had blonde hair and the most precious blue eyes. He looked exactly like my Timothy.

Who is this blue eyed boy sitting on Aria's bed? The room was quiet and then suddenly the blue eyed boy reached out his hands to Callie and said:

"Mama!"

 **AN: Yes I decided to leave you hanging on Aaron but I promise next chapter we'll find out more about Aaron. Also I'm excited to finally share Callie and Arizona's conversation next** **.**

 **Leave some love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arizona's POV.**

I can't take my eyes of this beautiful baby boy. Callie picks him up but she never takes her eyes off me and Sofia. Sofia is over the moon she is starting to explain to me who everybody is but I'm too focused on this baby boy. I put her down but she doesn't let go of my hand. She starts introducing me to everyone.

"That is mama and that is her sister. Her name is also Aria, funny. I know two Aria's. That one there is my baby brother Aaron. I have a daddy but he doesn't have one."

Then Callie interrupted.

"Sofia we don't just give out information to people. Where's your manners?"

"Mama said never to give out information to stranger but you are not a stranger. You are daddy's friend."

Oh crap. I knew she wouldn't be able to hold her tongue. Callie looks livid. I can see she knows something is up. I'm too indulged in this boy looking exactly like Tim to even comment on what Sofia has said. Aria is lying dead still in her bed watching this all go down. Callie sees Bailey approaching the room and calls her into the room. She looks furious.

"Bailey, watch my kids, Arizona and I have to be somewhere."

"Her name is Aria ,Mamma."

She doesn't even look at Sofia. She hands the boy to Bailey and then she drags me out of the room.

"Callie, hold up, I have one working leg remember. If you are going to pull me all the way, at least bear in mind my leg."

She doesn't give a shit she keeps pulling. Mark spots us from a far and he starts walking towards us. Before me or Callie can say anything he speaks.

"Dammit Blondie, you told her."

"No, I ran into her and kids. Why didn't you tell me she had another kid?"

"Not my place to tell."

"Both of you shut-up and tell me what the hell is going on."

"Well Calliope , if you could give me two minutes of your time I could tell you but you won't even look at me."

"Just tell me what the hell is going on."

"This is not my story to tell, Cal"

"Seems to me that this is your story to tell. Why is Sofia calling Arizona, Aria? Why does she even know of her existence?"

"She doesn't who know I am."

"Cal, I know right now you hate me and that is fine but I really do think that you and Arizona should talk about this alone."

Callie's POV.

I can't believe Arizona and I are about to talk. After six years she just comes waltzing in here and causes chaos in my life yet again. Who does she thinks she is? We are walking to an on call room. Everybody is looking at us. They know us, they know the history. I understand the looks we are getting now. I just want to get to the bottom of this. We get into the on call room and I close the door. We are both standing, neither one of us wants to sit down.

"Arizona, you need to get to the point so that I can leave this room and start picking up the pieces again."

"There are no pieces to pick up. Sofia is fine. You seem to be doing great."

"Oh really? She was so excited to see you. What happens if you leave again? She is seven now. She understands what's going on. Even when she was one, she understood. She might have not known what is going on but she understood that mommy was no longer there. How many nights have I struggled getting her to sleep. She kept looking for someone around the room. I removed every memory of you. She finally stopped looking. She forgot about you and here you are again. What is going on?"

"About a year ago I reached out to Mark to see her. He understood me and what I went through. So he said yes he would let me see her. We told Sofia I was his friend and my name is Aria. Every time he comes to LA it was for me and Sofia to meet."

"So that's what you two do behind my back. You sneak around. I'm taking her away."

"You can't do that to him. He handled his pms with Lexie. She was with us. So he forgave me and he helped me. Seeing Sofia kept me on track."

"What does that mean?"

"Look I don't want you to feel sorry for me but I'll tell you this. I got addicted to pain meds and as you know I was a danger to Sofia. The day you texted me, you were so excited. I couldn't handle you being happy and me feeling so empty. So I popped a few pills but with wine. You know the rest of the story; I mean you found me on the floor. I watched the video you took over and over again and I realised I had to go get help.

I was going good but then you stopped texting and I went back into habits. I woke up in a hospital with my parents beside my bed. They were crushed. This is when I booked into a rehab and didn't get out before I was strong enough. I came to the apartment shortly after, I think Sofia was about four then but another woman answered. She was beautiful and talking on the phone. She said 'Callie babe, I'll just call you back, someone is at the door.' I said I had the wrong house and I left. I didn't want to intrude on your life. It had been three years already. So I followed Sofia life through whatever spills I could get. When Mark agreed on letting me see her, I nearly had a heart attack. However last time they were in LA was the last time I was able to see her because Mark felt he needed to protect her.

Thinking back I understand now what he meant by that. She was asking questions about her other mommy. I'm surprised you told her she had two mommies. So that's the story, I ran to get help before I destroyed you and Sofia."

I stood there even more angry because I could've have helped her. I could have been the support she needed. I don't know how to reply because I'm so angry but she doesn't give me a chance to reply.

"If you want me out of your life then fine but I'd like to be in Sofia's even if I have to be aunt Aria. I love her so much. She is the reason I keep on pushing every day."

"You are right she is asking about her mother but I won't let her mommy back in her life because her mother leaves when things get tough."

"Please Callie!"

"I don't owe you anything."

"Oh really are you sure you don't?"

"What does that mean?"

"That blue-eyed blonde haired little boy looks an awful lot like Timothy."

"Say what you want to say. Ask what you want to ask."

"I want a DNA test."

"You want test my son? You come into my life after six years and you want to test my son?"

"Yes."

"Listen, I'll sit Sofia down and I'll tell her that your name is Arizona and you're her dad's friend. You can see her before you go back to your life in LA. But you are not testing my son. Come at me with a court order then you can test him."

The audacity she has right now, asking to test Aaron. She goes over to sit on the bed. Her phone falls and she reaches for it. Reaching for it her sleeve pull put and my heart is ripped to pieces. On her wrists are scars. She didn't pick up that I saw but I can't keep quiet about this. I care too much for her.

"What's on your wrists?"

"What? Nothing!"

She is lying I know she is lying. I started moving closer to her but she stood up and walked straight out of the door. I do not know what to think. Is she really suicidal? She won't be, I mean this is Arizona we are talking about. I too go out of the on call room and back to Aria, Bailey and my kids.

 **Arizona's POV.**

I'm so angry at Callie for not wanting to do a DNA test. I mean what does she have to hide? This is my hospital too I can do some snooping around. What's the worst that can happen? So I did some snooping and never in my life have I felt so hurt by Callie. Why would she do this to me? Did she hate me that much? I hope I'm wrong. I really do hope that my assumption is wrong. I walk around the hospital looking for Callie. She is not in Aria's room nor is she in her office. I find her coming out of day care and I pull her aside.

"Calliope we froze four of my eggs, right."

"What did you do?"

"Why are there only two of my eggs left?"

There was silence.

"Answer me Calliope!"

I might have pulled her a little too hard. Everyone's attention turns to us. But she still doesn't answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: To the guest who ask who died in the plane crash, only the pilot did. The other guest who asked about Merder and Zola, this fic is a Calzona fic and therefore my focus is mainly on them .**

 **PLEASE NOTE IN THIS CHAPTER CALLIE TALKS A LOT! Also read the fic bearing in mind that Callie can still have babies:) and that Calzona froze a few of their embroys for latter use. Arizona mentioned "eggs" earlier my bad. But in this chapter I do however refer to it as embryos.**

 **I have no medical experience. Google is my friend.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews.**

 **Thank you to reader Nita who pointed out my mistake with PMS/PTSD.**

 **Callie's POV**

Here we are standing in the middle of a hallway. There's no way I can deny this now. She knows her emroys are missing. Well it's our embryos but we used her eggs and Latino guy's sperm. She can sue the hospital for negligence if I spin a story. I don't want that. I don't want to involve the hospital. I took her to my office. I'm telling her the truth.  
We get to my office and I tell her to sit down, which obviously she doesn't do but I have my ways and after a while she sits down.

I take a deep breath and then I start telling her everything. From the day she left to the day she came back.

"Well remember that night I found you passed out on the floor? I wanted to tell you something. You suggested another baby and we went. We went for the insemination and everything. I would have never gone for the insemination if I knew you had PTSD really bad. Like I knew things were not great and you had bad days but I never knew it was that bad. Anyway that day I found out we are pregnant. I wanted to tell you and I thought since you suggested it, it would make you happy. I was excited but then I found you passed out on the floor. I took a video of you to show you what I and Sofia had to walk into. When I came home the next day to talk to a sober you, you were gone. I texted and called; you didn't answer. Then I stopped; not because I wanted to but because I had to. It wasn't good for the baby, not good at all. Worrying, all the stress and me being consumed with finding you made me neglect myself and I lost the baby. I hated you for that but I got better.  
When Sofia was about three I had my first night out with Addi. We had so much fun and for the first time I could talk about you without breaking down. I told her I wanted another kid. We were having fun. I joked around about taking our embroys and if I fall pregnant that this would be a great way to force you to comeback. We had too much to drink and then we went to the hospital with stupid idea. She inseminated me. The next day when we realized what we had done, we were appalled. We were convinced that it wouldn't take because my body wasn't prepped. We were drunk and Addi felt that she might have even done it wrong. Apparently she didn't do it wrong. Also I wasn't keeping track of when I was ovulating and when I was not. Three weeks after our drunken night I wasn't feeling well and when I went to Kepner to just check me out, she confirmed it for me. I was pregnant. My boy was a drunken mistake some would say but I call him a miracle. So yes Arizona, Aaron is your son."

 **Arizona's POV.**

I'm still shocked as to what she had just told me. The words linger in my ear. 'Yes Arizona, Aaron is your son'. I have a son. A beautiful blue eyed baby boy. A son, who knows nothing about me because Callie kept him from me. I feel anger towards her. I feel like I could punch her but I would never. The hurt I feel now I don't know how to compare it with anything. I'd rather lose both my legs then finding out about a son I never knew I have. Wait, she lost a child, we lost a child. I can't imagine what she went through. My heart is shattered. I can't be angry at her. I just want to hug her. I want to hold her and never let go. Tears are streaming down her face and I can't seem to hold back mine.

"Callie I know you hate me but can I just hold you before we continue this conversation?"

It's as if she was waiting on me to ask this. She basically fell in my arms and we just held onto each other for dear life. At this moment my life was a mess but having her in my arms felt perfect. She cried. I cried. It was as if we had just heard that she lost the baby. I blame myself. I hate myself.

She pulls back from the hug and she stands up. She stands with her back to me. That perfect moment was short lived. She was cold Calliope again. It was my turn to talk.

"I don't know how to say sorry. I feel like my heart has been ripped from my chest. I can't imagine what you were going through. I hope that one day you can forgive me. I'm angry at you for not telling me about Aaron but I know that this is my own entire fault. You said that it was a joke that you'd inseminate and then in that way force me back to you but when you found out you were pregnant why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you already left me and Sofia, why would me being pregnant again make you comeback?"

"I was already on my way back. If we look at the timeframe that was close to the time I came back to our apartment but there was someone else there, remember."

"Ahh the woman you talking about. That is my best friend. The one I met in Botswana. She worked here for a while and helped me with Aaron."

"So she wasn't…"

"No Arizona I haven't been with any else since you. I have two kids to take care of."

"I'm so angry at you for not telling me but I understand. I'm so angry and I want to stay angry at you but then I think back to what you had to go through and I just don't know what to do. I just…I want to see them. Can I see them?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. What if they get attached and you run."

"I'm a stronger person now. We might not be together but I won't bail on them. I know you don't believe me and I understand but I'll prove too you that I won't run."

"I don't know how we'll do this. Sofia is starting to ask questions about her other mom. I don't want to confuse them. I feel like we should take things slow. I don't want to be your friend but I understand that for the sake of our children we'll need to be civilised. "

"So you're saying I can see them."

"Yes you can. We'll be having dinner with Aria again tonight. You can join us. At least we'll be on safe ground and things won't be awkward with Aria. "

May heart is jumping. I'm seeing both my babies and this time Callie knows. There's no hiding needed. Callie asked me to leave her office. The air between us was still thick. We were still awkward. I was still nervous walking the halls knowing I might run into her. Nevertheless I checked on Aria and I kind of stalk Aaron. Then it was time for me to join them for dinner. I was super nervous. I was scared what if Aaron doesn't like me. Standing at the threshold of Aria's hospital room I watch on as an animated Sofia tells the other a story. Aria sees me first then everyone turns around. Aria looks confused when Callie signals for me to come in. Callie sits Aaron down next to Sofia on Aria's bed and then she takes the lead.

"Sof and Aaron, this is Arizona."

"No mama, her name is Aria just like tia Aria."

"Okay baby girl listen. You and daddy and Arizona played a game. They didn't tell you. They only told you to keep it a secret. Mama didn't want you to see her but she wanted to see you sooo bad. So she and daddy worked out a plan and then they gave you her wrong name. Do you understand?"

"So she is daddy's friend and her name is Arizona?" Sofia said nonchalantly. This child is innocent. Why did we have to drag her into this?

We ate dinner and Sofia was centre of attraction. She told Callie all about the few times we visited. We had a few laughs. Aaron wasn't happy with the idea of Sofia getting all my attention and then the most amazing thing happened. I didn't want to push him to like me so I kept my distance. He was sitting on Callie's lap and Sofia was sitting on Aria's bed. I was standing beside Sofia. Aaron stuck out his hands towards me. Callie asked him if he wanted to go to Sof but instead he shook his head and said 'Ari'. A simple gesture from this beautiful boy helped me forget about the heartache from this afternoon. I picked him up and played with him. Sofia moved over to Callie and she got quiet and reserved. She kept staring at me and Aaron, so I thought that she got a little jealous of Aaron. Alas she was not jealous something else bothered her. Callie noticed it too and Callie asked her what's wrong.

"Sof, what's up baby girl?"

Then she threw us off guard.

"Mama, what is my other mommy's name?"

 **I sometimes tweet about Calzona ….okay maybe I tweet more than a little. So if you want you can go follow me at QueerSoldierEmi**

 **Thanks for the love. Leave some more**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm updating because I'm going on a short holiday and I might not update next week.**

 **As you know QueerSoldierEmi is me on twitter and I love to rant about Calzona deserving better.**

 **Thank you for all your LOVE,SUPPORT AND REVIEWS.**

 **Callie's POV.**

My heart stopped. Why would she ask me this now? What do I say to her now? Aria is looking at me. Arizona is standing with Aaron her hip. She too is looking at me. Aaron is too busy playing with her hair and probably too young to understand. Sofia was about one year old when she left, surely she doesn't remember Arizona as her mother. I hid the pictures of us. Yes Sofia is a busy seven year old who likes to snoop around but if she had found anything, she would have ask about her dad's friend. What is going on in my baby's tiny little head right now?

"Sof why do you ask that now?"

"I don't know mommy. "

"We'll talk about this at home baby."

I didn't want to get into this know purely because I don't know what I will tell her. She now diverts her attention to Arizona. She is such a smart little girl.

"I think you are my mommy."

The room went quiet. I'm pretty sure Arizona almost dropped Aaron. I didn't know what to say. Arizona brought Aaron over to me and she then kneeled down before Sofia.

"Why do you think that, honey?"

"Because you sang my favourite song to Aaron just now. Mama used to sing it to me when I couldn't sleep or when I had bad dreams."

Arizona looks up at me and I give her a nod this is a nod of approval. I approve of whatever she wants to say.

"It's a made up song by Mama and my other mommy. How do you know it?"

 **Arizona's POV**

Callie gave me a nod. I take it as a nod of approval but I'm not sure how to handle this. We can't just throw this all on her. So I just decided to go with the flow and see where it goes.

"Yes, I made that song with your mama. One night you were really sick and you were really queasy. Mama has a beautiful voice but she couldn't calm you. So sang to you. We didn't have a song we just sang anything and it made you calm."

I look at Callie and she smiles back at me. I know she just had the exact same flashback as I had. I can actually still hear her laughing at my voice. My singing was super bad. I can't believe how smart my girl is. She'll definitely go into medicine or engineering or something.

"So you are my mommy."

Why does she sound disappointed? Why isn't she happy?

"Yes sweetie I am?"

Then our worlds came tumbling down. The little girl who was always so excited to see me, started to cry. Not sobbing, just a slight tear rolling down her cheek. She didn't hold back though. She made sure I knew what she was thinking.

"Where were you? Why did you lie to me? "

Before I or Callie could answer she ran out of the room. Callie couldn't get up fast enough because she had Aaron. She placed Aaron in my hand and suggested that she go find Sofia alone. I was heartbroken. We arranged for me to take Aaron home with me so that Aria could get some rest. Callie will come by to get Aaron as soon as she got Sofia sorted. I didn't give her an address. I don't think she knows where I live.

Aaron was so tired and thank God for that because he was practically with a stranger and he probably can't remember much about this apartment. I wanted to lay him down on the bed but I opted to just hold him for a little while but then I fell asleep with him in my arms on the couch.

 **Callie's POV**

I found Sofia in her daddy's arms. Those are the arms she usually finds comfort in. Mark updated me on the current situation and what she had told him. She told him she hates Arizona and me. She told him she doesn't hate him because he took her to Arizona. She was crying in his arms. He didn't tell her about Arizona and my history. All he did was console her. I tried to get her attention but she refused to turn around. So I went to her and turned her around myself.

"Listen Sof, me and Arizona needs to talk to you and you can ask me everything you want but it's going to have to be you,mama and Arizona."

"Ok"

"Will you tell me when you are ready?"

"Yes."

"You have school tomorrow. We need to get you home and into bed."

"Ok."

"So you'll come home with me? We'll first go get Aaron at Arizona's, okay"

"Ok"

Then we left. I tried calling Arizona but she wasn't picking up. So I had to go to Aria's room and ask her where Arizona stays. I should have known. Great now I'll have to go the apartment. I sold the apartment when Natalie went back to Botswana. It was too small and a blue eyed blond baby in that apartment reminded me even more of Arizona. So I got a three bedroom house.

I'm dreading this drive to the apartment. Sofia isn't saying a word. It's disturbing that she isn't saying usually speaks a lot.

We are walking up to the apartment and my little girl grabs my hand. She is squeezing it as tight as possible. I get to the door and I take a deep breath. I knock but she doesn't open. I knock again and still she doesn't open. I decide to just go in. I slowly open the and there I was met with the beautiful picture of Arizona holding our son. They both were asleep. I go over and touch her shoulder and she wakes up. She looks confused for a second and then she realizes where she is.

"I'm sorry; I didn't get much sleep these last few days."

Sofia didn't look at me or her. She was standing behind me, covering like she wanted me to protect her. Arizona saw this and felt that she had to do something.

"Sofia do you want to come sit next to me and Aaron?"

To my surprise she nodded and headed over. We should leave. Sofia has school tomorrow but instead Arizona asked me to put the kettle on. Whilst I was making coffee Arizona and Sofia went to put Aaron in bed. They came out and Sofia still wasn't talking. It was as if I wasn't in the room. Arizona sat on the couch and Sofia went to go sit next to her. Then Sofia asked the most hurtful question.

"Why did you disappear? Didn't you love me and mama?"

I literally saw how Arizona's heart sank. Her face went bleak. She looked up to me and then back to Sofia.

"Okay baby, this is real tough for you to understand and I know this must be hard for you. I'll tell you everything in more detail when you are older. That is if you let me. For now I'll tell you this; I was sick. Really sick and I was starting to make you and mama really sad. I thought if I go you will be happy."

"But we are not. Mama cried a lot. "

"I know sweety and I'm really sorry but remember that I love you and Aaron with all of my heart. I love your mother with everything that's within me. I promise that if you, Aaron and mama will let me, I try everything to make it up to you."

"I'm happy you love Aaron too because he doesn't have a mommy."

"Actually honey I'm his mommy too."

Sofia didn't answer she just smiled and hugged Arizona. Arizona was looking at me. I looked away. She knows I heard what she said but I don't want to give her a sign. Hearing her say she loves gives me butterflies but I can't just let her walk into my life after close to six years and expect everything to be okay. Then she continued to reassure Sofia.

"So if you'll let me I want to show you how much I love you and how much I missed you."

"Will you get sick again?"

 **Arizona's POV.**

Seeing my daughter's face when she asked me, hurts me to my core. I have so much to make up for. Then I have this thing with Aria as well. I need to take control of my life.

"No baby, I got better. I'm stronger than ever and I'm here to stay, okay."

"Okay can I have a sleepover here with you tonight maybe?"

"Uh we'll have to ask Mama."

We both look at Callie and I hate that I had to put her on the spot like that but to my surprise Callie said yes.

"Okay baby you and Aaron can stay and I'll come by early morning. Arizona listen I'll call her school and tell them what's currently happening in her life. I think she can maybe skip school tomorrow. I'll be around before my shift and bring clothes for them. Then we can just see happens from then onwards."

"Okay Callie. Thank You so much. I have to go check up on Aria, so the four of us can go to the hospital together if you like?"

"Yes that's great. Listen; call me if Aaron gets naggy or just if you need anything."

Then Callie left. I gave her Aria's key. The Coffee she made got cold. I had to throw it out. I Bathed Sof and gave her one of my t's to sleep in. It was so big but it looks super cute on her. Sofia wanted me, her and Aaron to share a bed and it was the best idea ever. It was the best snuggles. I don't know how I'll be able to live without it. I finally closed my eyes to sleep. I didn't want to go to sleep though. I just wanted this moment for ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi guys this in a filler up date** **.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and support.**

 **It's August which means there's about 58 days before season 14 starts…YAY!**

 **Callie's POV.**

It's still really early. Sofia and Aaron should have 30 minutes of sleep still. I'm at the door of the apartment. I have their clothes. I don't know what Sof will do for the day. She'll probably want to spend it with Arizona and make up for lost time but I know Arizona have to into the hospital. I go in using the key Arizona gave me. It looks as though they are all still a sleep. I check in Cristina/ Sofia's old room to see if Sof is there but no one's there. When I open our old room, I see one of my dreams. I always used to dream of what it would have been like if Arizona was still around. Aaron was in the middle of Sofia and Arizona. Arizona had a protective hand over the both of them. I can't lie, this gives me so much happiness. Arizona woke up with messy hair. Damn she is still as beautiful as ever. I hold my finger in front of my lips, suggesting to her that she must ssssshhhh. She gets up and we make our way over to the kitchen. She makes us coffee and even though we are still uncomfortable around each other, we talked like civilised humans.

"I was surprised that you let them stay."

"I was surprised that I let them. I'm still so angry at you but I can't keep them away from you. If they want to see you, then by all means they must. If they do not want to, then we won't force them. You have to understand that they are my first priority. I don't think about myself anymore, I think about what's good for them."

"I know and I understand. I just want to thank you."

"What's your plan here Arizona? What are you going to do after Aria? "

"Well having them in my arms last night made me want to stay here. I want to be here with them but if that's not what you want, I'll go back to LA. I do however want to still see them. So I was going to ask you if it's okay with you, for me to come to Grey Sloan"

"I think you should think about your kids and not what I feel."

"It's important for me that you are okay with it."

"I won't treat you bad. I just don't want you to think that we are friends. We are not. For now let's at least be to parents trying to raise our kids right."

"Okay Callie."

"So what are you doing today?"

"I'm checking in on Aria. I'll be done at the hospital at 2. I wanted to take the kids for ice cream and then come back here and watch a movie or something. I figured you'll be working, so I might as well take them."

"Sounds good to me I'll come get them after my shift then. We should go wake them up and start the day. "

 **Arizona's POV**

I got a chance to bath Aaron and Callie bathed Sofia. We got them dressed and we walked into the hospital like a real family. This is the way it's supposed to be. I went to check on Aria and everything seemed okay. We did scans again because we wanted to maybe remove the rest of the tumour. Instead we saw that it won't be in the baby's best interest to remove the rest. I discussed it with Aria. It was all still up to Aria to decide whether or not she'll wait to remove the tumour. She decided to wait. Bailey and I both agreed that it would be in her best interest to stay at the hospital for the rest of the week. I got done at about two and went to go get my kids. The day was amazing. I think I might have given Aaron too much sugar because he is not switching off. Callie will be here soon and he is still running up and down like a crazy person.

Callie came and the kids didn't want to go but I promised to come spend the Saturday with them. Then Callie said something about dinner at Mer's house on Friday evening. The kids will be going with her and she said Mer invited me too.

The week was easy to get through. I went to check on Aria every day. On Thursday I spoke with Bailey who is chief of surgery, explaining to her where I'm at with Callie and I asked to have my job back. She said she'll talk to the board. I'm on the board and so is Callie, so Bailey asked the rest of the members. On Friday on my way to the dinner Derek call to tell me that they would love to have me back but it's all up to me and Callie. I arrived at the dinner with a bottle of wine. Callie and the kids were already there. Sofia and Aaron didn't see me; they were too busy playing with Zola and Bailey. I asked Callie to meet me outside because I wanted to tell her I'm staying before anyone else tells her. When I went over to her, Meredith and Alex; Alex had a grin on his face. I asked to talk to her outside and then in typical Alex fashion he says, "Are you two hitting it again." Thank God Callie just laughed at him and we walked away to go sit on the porch. The same porch where I held Sofia when Callie refused to let me see her. We sat beside each other and watched on as everybody stared at us. Luckily Bailey came and moved them all away. Callie was sitting a bit closer than usual but still not as close I'd want her to be.

"So what's up?"

"Well Derek said they'd be pleased to have me back but you and I should just sort it out between us."

"There's nothing to sort out. You'll be back in Seattle and we'll co-parent."

"So you are okay with this?"

"I'm fine with it. Sofia will be over the moon. I don't think Aaron knows much at this point."

"Thank you Callie, for allowing me to stay. For making it possible for me to see the kids. You don't have to be so kind. If I were you I'd be angry. I mean I'm still hurt because you never told me. You went through so much alone and here you are still being nice to me."

"Don't read too much into it. I'm doing it for the kids and only for them."

"Okay Callie, if you say so. Listen, I'm going to hug you now while no one's watching. Is that okay? Just to say thank you."

"Yes of course."

I was surprised that she said yes. So I leaned in to hug her and she hugged back. It wasn't a long hug but it was what I needed. She pulled back and Sofia came running out with Zola but they stood still in the door frame. She was super excited.

"Mommy ! Mommy!."

I didn't give her any attention. My attention was focused on Callie to see her response as to why Sofia was shouting at her. Callie looked at me surprised and I don't know why she is looking at me that why. Then she started to giggle.

"Arizona, your daughter is calling you."

I had no answer for her. I was shocked. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. She just called me mommy.

"I'm mama so I guess you are mommy."

I still couldn't speak then Sofia and Zola came closer.

"Mommy, I was calling you. Come see what Zola and I did. "

My heart was bursting with joy.

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave some love and review.**

 **I'm excited for you all to read chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: As promised two chapters a week. I was excited to share this one with you I'm hoping you like it.**

 **Arizona's POV**

It has been a few weeks since the dinner at Meredith's house. Aria is out of the hospital. I've seen my kids a lot. Aria and I have settled in nicely into the apartment. We've become friends; she's like my new Teddy. She and Callie became closer. I'm looking for another place to stay. She invited Callie and the kids over for dinner tonight. Callie said yes. It was only me, Aria, Callie and the kids at dinner. Callie arrived with the kids. Sofia was busy drawing and Aaron was playing with his lighting McQueen car. The whole apartment is full of toys and kids clothes. I think I kind of went overboard. I'm still going overboard whenever I go to the shops to buy them a few things. Whilst they were playing, Aria asked to please talk to me and Callie.

"So guys while I was at home these last few days and I kinda got my things in order. I'm not saying I'll die but this tumour made me realise that no one was promised tomorrow. So I got my affairs in order. Then I realized Callie that I still haven't formerly asked you. So I would like to know if you'd be my daughter's Godmother. Now before you say yes. Arizona, I'd like you to be her God mother too. I mean you are practically my best friend now and the way you already taking care of her, makes me believe that you'll make a great Godmother. So what do you say?"

"I would love to be her godmother if it is okay with Callie."

"I don't have a problem with Arizona joining me as god mother, Aria."

"Great! Thank you too so much."

We hugged and got on with dinner. Aaron was nagging and I could see that Callie is tired. I then diverted most of my attention to Aaron just so Callie could relax. Aria saw that as a chance to keep pushing for me and Callie to get back together. She's been constantly pushing me and Callie to get back together this the last few weeks. She would say things like 'look at how comfortable you to are with the kids, one would never guess that you've been apart for six years.' She was hinting at it again tonight but Callie quickly put her in her place. Aaron was sleeping on me and Sofia was getting sleepy on the couch. It was time for them to go home but then Aria got sick. I went into hospital with Aria while Callie waited for Mark to come and stay with the kids. The scans showed that the tumour again grew rapidly. Her body was in distress. She was in an immense amount of pain. Both she and the baby's BP were through the roof. The baby's heart rate was irregular. We had to take out the baby. Aria wanted to wait for Callie. We couldn't wait any longer. Just as we were about to push her in Callie comes in. Callie sat by her. They talked. They were catching up. Bailey was assisting me. Aria asked for April to video tape it. Aria started requesting really weird things. Things Callie didn't want to hear it because it sounded as if Aria was giving up.

"I want her name to be Mia Callie Torres."

"Okay Aria you'll write that down later."

"I want her to know that love is love. I want her to know her grandparents. I want her.."

"Aria, we'll take her to mom and dad. Me and you both."

Aria grabbed Callie's hand looking at her. Callie was crying. Finally I got the little baby out. Hearing what Aria wants to name her, I lift her up and turn her towards Aria.

"Look Mia, there's your mamma."

Aria smiled and looked back at Mia then she said the saddest thing.

"Hi Mia, you are beautiful. I love you always. These are your mommy's."

Then her BP started dropping. She was going in and out of consciousness. I finish up with the baby and had Karev take her out. April jumped in to help Bailey. I was standing with Callie. Aria in her daze had a few things to say to Callie and to me. She first spoke to me.

"Take care of her. Love her like your heart wants to and not how she tells you too."

I just nodded and then it was Callie's turn to listen. Callie refused to give up. Bailey wanted to put her under some more narcotics but Aria wanted to say a few things still.

"Listen, its Bailey and Kepner. You are going to get through this."

"Maybe I will but if I don't, I'm sorry for everything. I love you and I want you to be happy. Don't be stubborn. Take care of my girl."

Then she was unconscious. I wanted to take Callie out of the OR but she refused. So I stood with her. So I stood with her as she watched as her sister was deteriorating. I watched on as she watched her sister flat line. Bailey and April did everything but nothing happened. Aria didn't come back. Callie didn't leave the OR for two hours. She just sat by her sister. I sat with her. She didn't want to be held. She didn't want to be touched or at least not by me. Mark came in and this was when for the first she really let it all go. She cried in his arms and I was so jealous that she didn't feel comfortable enough to cry in front of me. When she lifted her head from Mark shoulder she walked over to me. Her face had no emotion. She was pale. She walked up to me and looked me straight in my face.

"GET OUT!"

I was shocked. I didn't understand but I was not leaving her. Aria asked me to take care of her.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"No, Aria asked me to take care of you and that's exactly what I'll do."

"No I can take care of myself. You came back into my life and bad things are happening again. You come in here expecting everything to be fine. Spinning your magic wand and that super magic smile and expect me to be okay with it but guess what, I'm not. I hate you. I hate being around you."

"Okay Callie you are in shock and I'm going to stand in that corner and pretend that you didn't say anything."

"No don't stand in the corner. Get out. Don't come back. Stay out of me and my kids' life. Where ever you are, where ever you go, you bring hurt. My life was better off without you."

Mark was pulling her back. Then he told me to go find Lexie. I decided that Lexie could wait. I needed to check up on Mia first. She was in the NICU. She is over 7 months, nearing her 8 month. Sofia was much smaller. Mia was strong. She'll need to be in an incubator for a while but she'll be okay. Her lungs are strong. Her heart is strong. She'll be in this incubator for maybe a few days tops. I asked one of the nurses to page Lexie. Lexie came to the NICU and now I understand why Mark wanted me to find her. She had Aaron and Sofia. Sofia was so tired and Aaron was sleeping. I felt so bad right now. Who was with Lexie's son? She told me Derek has him but Mark figured Callie would want to see her kids. She also said she'll sit with Mia for a while. I took Aaron and Sofia to an on call room. I put Aaron on one bed and Sofia was laying down with me. She bombarded me with questions. I answered all of them and then she finally fell asleep. Sofia wasn't asleep long when a ragging Callie came barging through the door.

"I told you to leave."

"Callie not in here, the kids are sleeping."

We moved out into the hallway and she didn't waste any time.

"Do not go anywhere near my kids. You might just kill them too."

"Callie I know you are upset but watch your tongue please."

"NO! You don't get to tell me what to do. You are nothing. Do you hear me? YOU ARE NOTHING."

Those words stung hard. I remember Mark telling me the same thing. Callie turned around to go back into the on call room. I walked away. It felt as if I was dreaming. I walked to Mia's room and just sat there for a while. Karev came to give me a heads that Callie's coming and I left.

I wanted to go see where the kids are but they weren't in the hospital anymore. Mark wasn't there that I could ask. Meredith would just take Callie's side. I don't know where to go. I haven't showered. I haven't eaten. I haven't slept. Last night was a long night. I need a booster.

 **Thanks for the support. Did you like this one? Leave some love. Leave some reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: First of all. THANK YOU for the reviews.**

 **The guest who felt Callie is out of character. Callie's acting out is due to shock of her sister's death. It is common for someone to lash out. Usually to the ones you love most. She has unresolved feelings towards Arizona as well thus her being angry at the world for taking her sister away causes her to lash out at Arizona. I did not see your criticism as bullshit. I hope you see what I mean.**

 **I hope you all understand that I want to show that sometimes losing someone makes one act out of character. When we hurt we sometimes tend to want to hurt others too.**

 **I'm spoiling you all this week. Here is another update but only because I might be a bit absent.**

 **Callie's POV.**

I have to call my parents today. We need to make arrangements for the funeral. I'm barely hanging on. Mark is with me at the house today. Last night was the worse. Aaron and Sofia can sense the sad vibe. We've told them what happened. We've told them about Mia. Mia is still at the hospital in an incubator. I needed fresh clothes and also have to call mom and dad. I didn't have time to call time them. I also remember Aria saying she and mom is not talking anymore because they had a fight about me. There's a knock at the door. Mark goes to open it and it's my parents. My mom looks dead. Who called them? My father saw the confusion in my face and cleared it up for me. Arizona called him and asked for him to come. Apparently it was because Aria asked her to take care of me but I'm refusing. I do not know where Arizona is. Sofia has been asking for her. My parents want to discuss Aria's funeral arrangements before we go to the hospital for them to meet Mia. There's another knock on my door. This time I go open. Oh well look who's here.

"Calliope, I know you don't want to talk to me but listen your dad asked me to come. I'll be out of your hair soon."

"Come in."

We sit in my lounge. As soon as Sofia heard Arizona's voice she runs down. Aaron was not far behind her. Aaron loves my father and my father absolutely adores him. Aaron is playing with my father's beard. Sofia is holding on to Arizona for dear life.

 **Arizona's POV**

I know Callie doesn't want me here but I need her to know I'm serious about staying. I'm forcing my way. I'll stay here till she kicks me out or literally throw me out. Sofia's holding onto me this tight is bothering me and I just want to make her feel okay. I'm so glad I decided not to take a drink last night. My children give me strength.

"Sofia, honey are you okay?"

"You said you won't leave again but when I woke up, only mama was there and not you. You didn't come and we were sad. But I'm happy you came now."

"Listen, I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

As I said that I look over to Callie just so she understands that I'm not going anywhere. We gave each other a stare down and fortunately Callie's father broke the stare. He asked Mark to take the kids for the day, which obviously Mark did. Mark is amazing in all of this. I'm so happy Callie had him. Carlos started with the arrangements.

I left my car at Callie's house and went with the Torres' to the hospital. Lucia didn't give me the time of day. Carlos was happy that I had called him. I think he still doesn't trust me with Callie. Callie didn't speak to me. We sat in the back of the car and she stared out of the window without looking at me. When we got to Mia, Lucia broke into tears for the first time. She actually let Callie hold her. It was a beautiful mother and daughter moment considering the current situation they are in. They were having a family moment and I wanted to excuse myself. Carlos asked me where I was going.

"I want to give you, as a family, a moment."

"No stay, you are family too."

This made my heart super happy. I looked over at Callie to see if she is okay with it and she nodded and gave a slight smile. Alex explained to them that Mia is really strong and that she'll be able to be out of incubator in two days time and she will be home two days after the day she is out of the incubator. Which means she will be home by Sunday. The funeral is Saturday.

April came in asking to speak to me and Callie. She gave me and Callie a package from Aria. We are to open it now. Actually it says we should go to a private place with a laptop. We are not to be interrupted. We went to Callie's office. We opened the package and inside there was a flash drive. Before Callie puts it in her laptop she stops.

"I'm sorry about last night. I guess I don't what happened. I'm sorry for what I said you are not nothing. You are their mother. You have another daughter. I really don't know what got into me"

"I'll tell you what happened. We haven't talked about anything. All those emotions of hurt and anger you had for me was bottled up inside. Then Aria passed and you got even angrier, not necessarily at me. It's like you forced everything inside, without ever talking about it and then finally emotionally you couldn't take it anymore. Then you lashed out and because I've hurt you in the past and most of your hurt and anger were because of me, you lashed out at me."

"Are you a shrink now too?"

"No but during my time in rehab, one doctor told me something similar."

"Shall we watch what Aria has to say now?"

The first part of her message was legal stuff that needs to be taken care of. She told us that we are now the legal guardians of Mia. She also gave us her lawyers name and contact details. Then there was a message for Carlos and Lucia. After the message for her parents, there were a message for me and Callie.

"My dearest Calliope, you'll be angry for a while but please don't be. Focus on your kids; Sofia, Aaron and Mia. Tell them about me; teach Mia the games we used to play when we were kids. Yes focus on your kids but also focus on YOU. Let yourself be happy. Let go of the hurt because life is short. Let Arizona love you. Allow yourself to love her. I've seen you look at her when she is not looking. You are looking at her as if you long for her touch. You look at her with so much love. I know that you don't trust her but don't wait too long to forgive her. People get cancer and they die, then you never get the chance to tell them how you really felt. I'm not saying jump into bed with her and go be merry. I'm saying forgive her. Forgive yourself! You are allowed to be happy. You deserved everything and more. I love you Cal. Take care."

"Arizona, do not blame yourself. You did everything you could to help me. Other Drs didn't give me a chance but because of you, I had more time. I knew I wasn't going to make it to my daughters first birthday. If I got a chance to see her then know that you did more than you ever could. You did your best. Now go be happy. Don't let Callie try to tell you how to love her. If she pushes you away, push back harder. Do the things you told me you want to do daily. You know those little things you said. Like hug her randomly or buy her coffee when she looks tired. Go do it. Do not roll your eyes Cal. I know you just rolled your eyes. Anyway Arizona, you know Callie. You know your Callie. She wants to be yours she just doesn't know it yet. That being said do not hurt her again. DO NOT ever hurt her again. Take care of Mia, Sofia and Aaron with her."

"Goodbye now you two. Go save some humans."

We sat there for a few moments. I waited for her to say something but she didn't. I asked her if she was okay and she nodded. Then I just did what I told Aria I wanted to do. I didn't ask her anything. I walked to her and I hugged her. She cried in my arms. She sobbed. Her heart was broken. I cried with her. We sat like that for awhile neither one of us pulled back. We just supported each other. When we finally pulled ourselves together we went to Mia and sat with her for a while. Mark brought Sofia and Aaron to us for lunch and for the first time since Aria's death Callie and I both had a proper meal.

 **You know what to do**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi guys thanks for the reviews and interest in the story. Hope you enjoy this update.**

 **Callie's POV**

We just finished up with Aria's funeral. Arizona's been helpful. My father enjoys being around the kids. My parents are leaving after dinner tonight. We are all gathered at my house. It still feels so unreal. I can't believe that this really happened. Whilst we were all having something to eat, my parents were in my room watching the video Aria gave us. My father called up Arizona and I. When we got inside my room, my mother was in tears. I've seen her cry but not like this. The look on Arizona's face was hilarious. She looked so scared of my mother. My mother walked over to Arizona and then started talking.

"I don't trust that you won't hurt my daughter again but what I've learned is to forgive. At first I hated that you too are going against God will but now I realize that I'm just as big of a sinner for not loving my daughter unconditionally. It took me losing a daughter to realize that love is love. I'm happy though, that I have gained another daughter and three beautiful grandkids through this awful experience. Thank you for everything you did with Aria, Arizona. I don't know what you are to Calliope but you are the mother of my grandkids so you'll always be welcome in my house. Take care of them for me."

Arizona was sobbing. I was sobbing. Aria's death woke something up in my mother. I guess she's scared of losing another daughter. My mother finally accepts her bisexual daughter. I'm just afraid that she'll now only want Arizona as my wife. My parents left for Miami again. They will be back in a month to spend some time with the kids. All of the other guest left as well. It was just me Arizona and the kids. Tomorrow Mia is being released from hospital. We are not ready at all. We didn't expect any of this. We do not have anything at my house. Aria has everything at her house in LA. What she had at the apartment was just the basics to get by. She and the baby would have gone back to LA or maybe this was her plan all along. Maybe she knew she wouldn't make it. Arizona will come get me at the hospital after my shift tomorrow and together we will take Mia home. We agreed that Mia will stay with me seeing that the other two kids are already here. Arizona tucked in the kids and then she went back to the apartment.

I started my day with the usual Sunday routine. Arizona texted saying she'll drop by the hospital to get the key to my house so she can take some of the things Aria bought for the baby over to my house. I'm sure it's not much but for now the basics will do. When she got to the hospital I was with Mia. Mia looked so beautiful. She is just a mini Aria.

We stuck to Aria's wishes. We named her Mia Callie Torres. It's actually a great thing that one of my kids has my name added to theirs. My other two kids is all Arizona. I mean really Sofia Robbin and Aaron Timothy, damn I was so inlove with that woman. I love watching Arizona interact with Mia. She totally forgets that there are other people in the room. Sofia and Aaron were with Arizona. We actually looked like a little family enjoying their new addition to the family. After our little family moment Arizona went to finish up things for the day.

 **Arizona's POV**

Aaron, Sofia and I were off to the shops. I told them about the surprise we have for Mia and Callie. I'm going to blast some money today. They were so excited. Aaron wanted a cars themed room. Sofia wanted something princess like. We agreed on a Sofia the first vibe. Sofia was over the moon about it. Aaron loved the fact that he could add to the basket. I just hope Callie don't mind me taking over her guest room. We were going to paint it pink. So for the first few days the baby would be sleeping with Callie in her room. I'm sure Callie would love it. We got everything we needed then we went to the house. Mark came over to help us set up. There was little time and thank God Callie called to say that she'll be two hours late due to a surgery. We were almost done and then I turned around and saw Aaron and Sofia messing around. Aaron was full of pink paint and so was Sofia. Callie will not be happy about this. I need to get them bathed but I can't. I need to go get Callie as well. Mark needs to be in hospital, he just got paged. Oh screw it we need to go and seeing them with paint stains will ruin the surprise. I let them put on a new set of clothes. Most of the stains were well hidden except the piece on Aaron's cheek. He has this super cute The Flash uniform. I took of his clothes and dressed him in that. Callie won't notice now.

We go straight to Mia's room. Callie just scrubbed out and she is changing. Sofia and Aaron are so excited. Sofia is holding Mia and Aaron is nagging to keep her too. I let him sit in a chair and help him hold Mia. Sofia is having that concerned look on her face again.

"What's wrong Sof, why do you look so worried?"

"Are you going to love Mia more than us now?"

"Never baby girl. I love each of you equally and all in a special unique way."

With that, Callie comes in. She looks tired but she is all smiles. We discharge Mia and off we were. Sofia and Aaron are struggling to hold their tongue. When we got to the house, I got Mia out. Callie waited for me but Sofia and Aaron ran to the front door. We were barely inside and then Sofia and Aaron pulled Callie by her arm. They took her upstairs. I was slowly following with Mia. I didn't want to take her into the room because I didn't want her to get some of the paint fumes. So I laid her down in Callie's room and then made my way over to Mia's room. I can hear Sofia talking. She's asking Callie why Callie is crying.

"Callie what's wrong I didn't mean to intrude."

"No Arizona you didn't intrude. This is perfect. It's so amazingly perfect. This is happy tears."

"Well I wanted to make Mia feel at home. I might have gone overboard for Sofia and Aaron again too today but who cares."

"I care. You shouldn't spoil them. They are already turning into picky brats."

"Or they are just like their Mama, I'd say."

I joked with Callie and she took the bait. We didn't even notice that Sofia and Aaron left them room.

"What do you mean like me? I'm not picky. I just like quality."

"Callie you are picky."

"Well whatever I make good quality choices. I picked you didn't I?"

"Technically you didn't. I didn't give you a choice. I kissed you in a dirty bathroom. I mean what woman would be able to resist that."

"Arizona are you thinking about starting to flirt with me?"

I was speechless. Of course I wanted to flirt with her but we are in such a good space right now. What if me saying 'yes I want to flirt with you all day everyday' just screws up this whole good vibes thing we have going? She could see that I'm a bit awkward and then she broke the ice.

"Don't look so startled. Where are the other two minions?"

"I don't know."

"I guess we got lost in the room and they decided to ditch us."

"I'll go find them."

"Arizona?"

"Yes Callie?"

"Thank you for everything today. It means the world to me."

I walked out of the nursery. My heart was warm. My heart was happy. Callie and I had a playful conversation and it might my day even better. The other two kids were in Callie's room looking at Mia. They looked so protective over her. Sofia asked me to tell them a story while we wait for the pizza I've ordered. I made up a story and they were hooked.

 **Callie's POV**

The doorbell rang and I guess that's the pizza. Yes indeed, it was the pizza. I tip the guy and put the plates out. I made my way upstairs to my room to go tell everyone that the foods here. On my bed was Arizona holding Mia. Aaron was fast asleep between her and Sofia. Sofia had a protective hand over Aaron. Sofia was also asleep. I guess this day wore them out. It looked as if Arizona was about to fall asleep as well but me entering the room woke her up a bit. I think she might need some help getting up. I take Mia from here and she gets up. She gets Mia's cot ready for her. I put Mia in her cot that's next to my bed. We take the baby monitor and head down.

"I don't want to wake up the kids but we'll need to bath them before I leave. They have paint all over them."

"We can bath them in the morning they look so peaceful now."

"You'll struggle getting the paint off."

"Oh no you'll help. You not getting away with getting them dirty and then leave the mess to me to clean up."

"Okay what time do you want me here? Sofia has school, so probably before then? What time do you usually get up to get them ready? We are technically on maternity leave but I'm guessing you'll take your four months and then I'll take mine after that? I'll discuss it with Bailey tomorrow. So I can take the kidsto school and day care as well."

"Arizona you are rambling."

"I know I'm just so excited. So what time should I be here tomorrow?"

"Actually I was hoping you'd stay here. I don't know how you can stay in that apartment. I want you to stay here and help with the kids. I don't have a guest room anymore but we'll figure something out. Will you stay here?"

 **AN: Are you ready for the next one? Leave some love and reviews please**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** **Last update for the week guys. I really do appreciate the reviews and love. I appreciate the support. You guys are amazing.**

 **Typo's are all mine.**

 **Arizona's POV**

Waking up in Callie's house was amazing. I mean I'm waking up in the love of my life's house. I have my three kids with me. If someone had asked me three years ago where I see myself, it would most definitely not be here. I could've never imagined something like this. Okay my back is hurting. Callie needs a new couch but I would sleep on that couch everyday if it meant that I'd be in the same house as my family. I prepare some breakfast for them. I'm sure Callie wouldn't mind. I hear the stairs cracking. It is Callie. She looks sleepy and super sexy. How does she do it? I'm staring I know I'm staring.

"Stop staring."

"Huh? What?"

"You were staring."

"I…uhm I…". I'm stumbling like a love sick puppy. She chuckles.

"Anyway I'm going to get Sof ready. Aaron's yours."

"No wait, why do I get Aaron?"

"Well you let them play with paint didn't you?"

I can't even argue with her. She is right and she is pretty when she tries to be stubborn. We went upstairs and got the kids dressed. It took forever to get the paint of them. I took Sofia to school and I took Aaron with me to day care. He was going to stay with Callie and Mia for the day but Sofia wasn't having any of it. I went to Bailey and we discussed the way forward. I was given a week off and she also suggested a lighter schedule so that I could bond with my family. After Callie is done with maternity leave; I'll go on maternity leave. This way Mia doesn't have to go into day care at 4 months. I didn't waste any time. After the meeting I checked up on some patients and handed them over to Karev for the week and then I picked up Aaron from day care and went home. Callie was happy to see us because Mia was having a bad day. She didn't want to take her bottle and it stressed out Callie. Babies can feel when a parent is too stressed and that made Mia even more reluctant to take the bottle. I took Mia from her. At first it was a struggle but eventually she took the bottle and was fast asleep. I hum the same made up song for Mia as I did for Sofia. Aaron was playing at my feet with some of his toys. Mia was sleeping in my arms. Callie was preparing lunch for us. We looked so domestic. It was almost time for me to get Sofia from school. Callie offered to go get her. I took Mia up to Callie's room so she could sleep comfortably. Aaron was also ready for his afternoon nap and I sang him a few songs and he was out. When Callie came back with Sofia, I had to meet them at the door because I didn't want Sof waking up the other two. The other two sleeping meant Callie and I could get more bonding time with Sofia so that she doesn't feel less important. I wanted to have lunch and watch a movie but Sofia wasn't feeling it. She wanted to watch Mia sleep. We let her do just that. Mia was asleep in her cot. Sofia was laying on Callie's bed. It didn't take long for Sofia to dose off as well. Callie went to check on them whilst I was making coffee.

"Guess what?"

"Sof dozed off as well."

"Okay this might just become a problem later tonight."

"Aaron and Mia should be fine but Sofia she'll want to push bedtime. Luckily I have you here"

"Yeah Callie about that, just to be sure, how long do you want me here?"

"We'll maybe just this week? I just want to get settled and get into a routine."

Was I happy that it would only be this week? Was I happy that I'd only be able to wake up in this house with my family, for a few more days? NO! I was not happy but how do I tell this to her? I just smiled and gave her, her coffee.

The week went on perfectly. We got into a daily routine. Sofia understood why Aaron is staying at home. I mean why take him to day care if both Callie and I are at home. She got this whole new 'I'm the big sister' attitude it is kind of cute. It was Sunday again and tonight's the night I'm going home. We tucked in the kids. Mia was asleep. My back was killing me because the couch took its toll on me. I was ready to leave. Callie walked me to the door. We went over the new schedule again. I was back at work the next day. Even though I live across the street from the hospital I'd drive to Callie's to get Sofia and Aaron and then drop them off. It wasn't any trouble for me. IT meant I could go kiss Mia too. I would go pick up Sof at school and bring her to day care at the hospital till I knock off. After that I take them home to Callie's. We have dinner together as a family. Callie and I tuck the kids in together and then I leave again. Mia's been in her own room since Thursday. She's been a little cranky ever since. I guess she's still adjusting. I left the house and went back to the apartment. I won't argue it was good to be back in a bed but I wouldn't trade last week for anything. I feel so lost. I've been at this apartment for about two hours. I've showered. I'm in bed now. It's a little over eleven and I can't seem to fall asleep.

 **Callie's POV.**

Mia woke up an hour ago. She doesn't want to go back to sleep. She is cranky. She is not taking her bottle. She doesn't want to be in her room or mine. Sofia even woke up to help me but I can't keep this little girl up this late she has to go to sleep. Eventually Sofia agrees to let me tuck her in again. It's kind of difficult tucking one kid in when there's another one on your arm. Sofia was tucked in and Mia was still restless. I know Arizona has work tomorrow but we are surgeons. We can live through a day without sleep. I called Arizona.

"Hey are you asleep? I hope I didn't wake?"

"I couldn't sleep actually. Feels like I have to do something but I don't know what."

"Maybe it is that you should come put your baby to sleep. I've been fighting with her for two hours now."

"Is she sick?"

"No or I don't think so. What's that noise?"

"Well I'm getting dressed to come over."

"It's late just come in your pj's , you'll be heading home soon."

"I wasn't wearing any."

My heart sank. Really? She wasn't sleeping. She's naked what the hell.

"Oh shit sorry I didn't know you were having ….. I'm sorry you know what, you two continue."

Arizona's POV

Callie literally just hung up on me. Like really , don't people like to sleep in just their undies? I know Seattle is not that hot and warm and all but I like to sleep in only my underwear and Callie should know that. Also what does she mean 'you two continus'. Anyway I'm getting dressed and I'm making my way over to Callie's apartment. I do not knock as I have a key. I smile as I walk up the stairs as I hear Callie struggling. I meet up with them in Mia's room. Callie hands her over and then she just walks out. I can't see if she is angry or anything. Maybe she was just a little bit tired. It took a while for Mia to calm down. Callie is really stressed out and I think that's why Mia is nagging. Mia can obviously feel the tension. Callie has been able to put her to bed but whenever Callie is tensed she doesn't seem to be able to get Mia to sleep. I also think she can smell which one of us has her. I never thought I'd be the one being able to get my kids to sleep. I mean I was the one who never wanted kids. I finally got Mia down. Callie was standing in the door. We walked out of Mia's room. It was round about 1 in the morning.

"Callie you need to relax she can feel when you are stressed."

"Yeah."

"I mean it."

"Okay."

There was some obvious tension. I hope it's not because she jealous that I was able to get Mia to go to sleep again.

"Okay listen I have work tomorrow so I'm heading home to get some sleep."

"Yeah sure sleep." She scoffs.

"What? Is something wrong, did I do something?"

"No."

"Then why are you irritated."

"I'm not."

"Really Calliope Torres? Are you really going to try and lie to me? Your wife."

"Ex-Wife!"

"What?"

"You said wife."

"I'm sorry but anyway tell me what's going on other wise I won't leave."

"Well wouldn't the woman in your bed be angry if you stay here. I mean you can tell me about things…Like, you don't have to hide things. I'm totally cool."

"What do you even mean? What are you talking about?"

"You weren't sleeping when I called and you were naked…sooo?"

"So what? I had a woman over? No Calliope there was no one there. God I couldn't sleep because I missed my family. I wasn't naked I sleep in my underwear. You know you correct me on referring to me as your wife anf here you are acting like a jealous wife."

"I'm not."

"You know what Callie I'm tired. I'm tired of walking around here on eggshells. I'm tired to pretend that I don't find you hot. You come down those stairs in the morning and you look sexy and most mornings I just want to tear of all your clothes. You play with our kids and it makes my heart warm. Then you sing a song to them and I just want to hug you; and I want to tell you I love you with everything that is within me. I get that you are over me and want nothing to do with me romantically but that doesn't mean I should hide my feelings and pretend. This might be news to you but I haven't been with anyone since you. I won't be with anyone because no one makes me feel the way you do. You do not get to tell me to stay away from you but then also get jealous. I slept on a couch for a week my back is hurting but still I jump at your first call."

"I'm… I'm sorry just please don't be angry."

"No Callie, I'm tired. I'm just so tired and I have work tomorrow and I can't deal with you being hot and cold anymore."

"Stay here. Stay the night."

"I can't deal with the couch tonight. I really just can't and I can't deal with you right now."

"Mia's in her room you can sleep with me in my bed. I promise I'll stay on my side."

"What if I don't want you to stay there though?"

"Arizona…."

"I know I'm sorry."

"Are you staying?"

"Yes I am."

"Please don't read anything into it."

"I won't. We are gal pals, having a sleepover." I say nonchalantly even though I didn't really mean it.

I should probably stay in my clothes tonight or not, Callie just brought over one of her favourite t-shirts. She suggested that we spray that same t-shirt with some of my perfume so whenever Mia is fussy again, she'll just wear that one. We lie on our backs, staring at the roof. She turns her back to me first and then I turn my back.

"Arizona?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that you feel I'm being hot and cold with you."

"Goodnight Calliope."

I didn't want to get into her with that in her bed. It's already hard enough being here and not being able to touch her. I'm just going to try and sleep now.

 **We meet here again next week. I hope you like this one. I'm excited for the next chapter!**

 **Leave some love and reviews.**


End file.
